familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866)/Notes
Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) b. 1815, Strasbourg, Alsace-Lorraine, Germany/France d. September 05, 1866, 42 Grand Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA Possibly a Free and Accepted Mason at Eastern Star Lodge, No. 227, New York Immigration: 1834, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Immigrant Ancestor Genealogy: The male line of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) has no known descendents. The Y Chromosome has been lost. He had four children and at least 20 grandchildren. If there is a living male line it would be through his sons John or Louis. Research to date shows that these male lines died out. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 2003 Photograph: A photograph of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) was in the collection of Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944). She also inherited the family bible. It is now housed with Eloise Ensko Higgins (1955- ) in Lawrenceville, New Jersey. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) 2003 Birth: Date of Birth: 1815 Source: Birth Certificate, Louis Julius Lindauer, 1842 Source: Cypress Hill Cemetery, 1866 Source: Obituary, Oscar A.M. Lindauer, New York Herald, Friday, September 07, 1866, page 9 Place of Birth: Alsace-Lorraine, Germany/France Source: Eloise Ensko (1925-1993), Written Testimony, July 03, 1965 Place of Birth: Strassbourg, Alsace Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1880 Place of Birth: Germany Source: Birth Certificate, Louis Julius Lindauer, 1842 Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 2000 Marriage: Date of Marriage: 1834 Place of Marriage: Strasbourg, Alsace, Germany/France Spouse: Sophia Weber (1815-1891) Honeymoon: USA Note: Used their honeymoon to move to USA Source: Birth, Charles Frederick Lindauer, 1835 Source: Eloise Ensko (1925-1993), Written Testimony, July 03, 1965 Emmigration and Immigration: Place of Emmigration: Germany Date of Immigration: 1834 Place of Immigration: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA Source: Estimate, Richard Arthur Norton, 1999 Source: Birth, Charles Frederick Lindauer, 1835 Children: Charles Frederick Lindauer (1835-1921) b. Pennsylvania m. Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) b. Pennsylvania Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) b. Pennsylvania m. Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) Source: Obituary, Oscar A.M. Lindauer, New York Herald, Friday, September 07, 1866, page 9 Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) b. New York m. William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) Source: Eloise Ensko (1925-1993), Written Testimony, July 03, 1965 Death: Date of Death: Wednesday, September 05, 1866 Place of Death: Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA Age at Death: 51 years, 2 months Cause of Death: Unknown Source: Cypress Hill Cemetery, 1998 Home: Alsace-Lorraine, Germany/France (1815) Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA (1835-1837) Source: Birth, Charles F. Lindauer, 1835 Source: Birth, Louis Julius Lindauer, 1837 42 Grand Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA (1866) Source: Obituary, Oscar A.M. Lindauer, New York Herald, Friday, September 07, 1866, page 9 Census Index, Manhattan, NY County, NY City, 1870: Lindauer, Charles; Age 30; Birth place PA; Township 15-Wd 2-E D; Microfilm Roll 993, Page 416 Lindauer, Louis; Age 33; Birth place PA; Township 15-Wd 4-E D; Microfilm Roll 993, Page 514 Lindauer, Sophia; Age 45; Birth place Prussia; Township 8-Wd 6-E D; Microfilm Roll 981, Page 158 Lindaur, John; Age 30; Birth place NY; Township 15-Wd 2-E D; Microfilm Roll 993, Page 419 Explanation: Charles F. Lindauer (1835-1921) 1840 would be date of birth from census John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) 1840 would be date of birth from census Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) 1837 would be date of birth from census Sophia Webber (1815-1891) 1825, and her first child would be born when she was 15 Note: These may be incorrect. A closer examination of the census images will give more clues. Source: Census Index, Manhattan, NY County, NY City, 1870 Obituary: Lindauer - On Wednesday morning, September 5, Oscar A.M. Lindauer, aged 51 years and 2 months. The relatives and friends of his sons, Charles, Louis, and John Lindauer, also the members of Eastern Star Lodge, No. 227, F. and A.M., are respectfully invited to attend the funeral from 42 Grand Street, this (Friday) afternoon, at two o'clock. The remains to be interered in Cypress Hill Cemetery. Source: Obituary, Oscar A.M. Lindauer, New York Herald, Friday, September 07, 1866, page 9 Burial: Date of Burial: Friday, September 07, 1866, 2:00 pm Place of Burial: Cypress Hill Cemetery, 833 Jamaica Avenue, Brooklyn, NY, 11208-1593, USA Plot: Grave 8-12, Lot 108, Westminster Area Source: Cypress Hill Cemetery, 1998 Source: Obituary, Oscar A.M. Lindauer, New York Herald, Friday, September 07, 1866, page 9 Lindauer Family Plot: Cypress Hill Cemetery Grave 8-12, Lot 108, Westminster Area 1 Owner: Charles F. Lindauer Date of Purchase: May 04, 1860 Name, Date of Burial; Age **Louise Lindauer (1858-1859) December 19, 1859; 1 year, 4 months, 4 days **Rebecca Lindauer (1863-1864) June 19, 1864; 10 months Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) September 07, 1866; 51 years, 2 months Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) November 15, 1881 **Gusia Lindauer (1884-1885) June 16, 1885; 7 months **Nellie Lindauer (1855-1887) April 23, 1889; 34 years John Lindauer (1841-1888) January 05, 1888; 47 **Mary Lindauer (1842-1888) December 30, 1888; 47 Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) November 05, 1888 William Ensko (1851-1889) July 03, 1889; 38 years, 9 months, 13 days Sophia Lindauer (1815-1891) October 09, 1891; 76 years **Lottie Landers (1869-1894) March 28, 1894; 25 years Stanley Malton Massey (1895-1902) July 02, 1902; 7 years Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) January 19, 1915; 73 years Note: **Unknown parents, check New York City Archive for birth and death records Explained: Parents: Oscar A.M. Lindauer (1815-1866) Father, Germany Sophia Webber (1815-1891) Mother, Germany Children of Oscar Lindauer and Sophia Weber John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) Child of Oscar Lindauer and Sophia Webber Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915) Child of Oscar Lindauer and Sophia Webber Mary Sheehan (1842-1888) Wife of Louis Julius Lindauer Potential Children of Charles Frederick Lindauer (1835-1921) and Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Nellie Lindauer (1853-1887) ? Louise Lindauer (1858-1859) ? Rebecca Lindauer (1863-1864) ? Children of Charles F. Lindauer (1835-1921) and other women Lottie Landus (1869-1894) aka Charlotte Lindauer, daughter of Charles Lindauer and Caroline Children of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer: Max S. Freudenberg II (1881) Child of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg (1888) Child of Max Freudenberg and Eloise Lindauer Others: Gusia Lindauer (1884-1885) ? Stanley Marlton Massey (1895-1902) Son of Grace Lindauer, Grandson of Oscar A.M. Lindauer William Ensko (1851-1889) Husband of Eloise (Ellie) Lindauer (1861-1935) Buried Elsewhere: Maximillian (Max) S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) Flower Hill Cemetery, NJ Husband of Eloise (Ellie) Lindauer Eloise (Ellie) Lindauer (1861-1935) Flower Hill Cemetery, North Bergen, NJ Daughter of Charles F. Lindauer and Anna Augusta Kershaw Charles Frederick Lindauer (1835-1921) Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, NY Son of Oscar A.M. Lindauer and Sophia Webber Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, NY Wife of Charles Frederick Lindauer Source: Cypress Hill Cemetery, 1998 Cypress Hills Cemetery: Telephone: 718-277-2900 Address: 833 Jamaica Avenue, Brooklyn, NY 11208-1593 Source: Internet Directory, 1998 Cypress Hills Cemetery: Brooklyn, Kings County, New York 833 Jamaica Avenue Brooklyn NY 11208 718-277-2900 Lat: 40°41'45"N, Lon: 73°52'41"W Source: Internment.net Manhattan, New York City, New York: Borough of New York City, coextensive with New York county, southeastern New York, U.S. The borough, mainly on Manhattan Island, spills over into the Marble Hill section on the mainland and includes a number of islets in the East River. It is bounded by the Hudson River (west), Harlem River and Spuyten Duyvil Creek (northeast), East River (east), and Upper New York Bay (south). Manhattan is often mistakenly deemed synonymous with New York City. In 1626 Peter Minuit, the first director general of New Netherland province, is said to have purchased the island from the local Indians (the Manhattan, a tribe of the Wappinger Confederacy) with trinkets and cloth valued at 60 guilders, then worth about 1 1/2 pounds (0.7 kg) of silver. The English took possession in 1664, the island having already been incorporated as the city of New Amsterdam in 1653. Renamed New York City when transferred to the British, it played a prominent role in the nation's early history, both militarily and politically. Congress met there (1785-90), and George Washington was inaugurated there in 1789 as the first U.S. president. In the 19th century, particularly following the opening of the Erie Canal in 1825, Manhattan developed as the heart of a prosperous and expanding metropolis. In 1898 Greater New York was formed when Manhattan was joined with the newly created boroughs of Brooklyn, Queens, Richmond, and the Bronx. Source: Britannica Online, 1999 Chronology of New York City (1815-1891): 1844 New York City police force is organized 1846 First telegraph service opens between New York City and Philadelphia 1847 City College of New York opens 1853 New York City police wear uniforms for the first time 1856 Land is purchased for the construction of Central Park 1865 New York City Fire Dept is founded 1869 Ground broken for the construction of Grand Central Station 1870 First subway opens on Broadway, from Murray Street to Warren Street 1874 President Ulysses S. Grant lays the cornerstone for the Museum of Natural History 1877 President Rutherford B. Hayes opens the Museum of Natural History to the public 1877 Alexander Bell makes first interstate phone call from a building on Fifth Avenue and 18th Street 1878 Bell Telephone Company of New York opens for business 1879 First telephone installed at the New York Stock Exchange 1878 3rd Avenue elevated train begins operation 1880 Metropolitan Museum of Art opens 1883 Bridge leading out of Manhattan, the Brooklyn Bridge opens 1886 Statue of Liberty is unveiled 1891 Carnegie Hall opens Source: Internet, 1999 Chronology of the American Civil War (1861-1865): 1860 South Carolina is the first of seven states to secede on November 6th 1861 Inauguration of Abraham Lincoln as President of the United States on March 4th 1861 Confederates attack Fort Sumter on April 12th 1861 First Battle of Bull Run (Manassas) on July 21st 1861 Jefferson Davis inaugurated President of the Confederacy for six-year term on February 22nd 1862 Battle of Shiloh on April 6th to 7th 1862 Second Battle of Bull Run (Manassas) on August 29th to 30th 1862 Battle of Antietam on September 17th 1862 Battle of Fredericksburg on December 13th 1863 Lincoln issues final Emancipation Proclamation on January 1st 1863 Union government enacts conscription on March 3rd 1863 Battle of Chancellorsville on May 1st to 6th 1863 New York City Draft Riots in July 1863 Lincoln's Gettysburg Address on November 19th 1864 Sherman's Atlanta campaign, culminating in surrender of Atlanta on May 7th to September 2nd 1864 Sherman's march from Atlanta to the sea on November 15th to December 20th 1865 Fall of Richmond and Petersburg on April 2nd 1865 Lee surrenders at Appomattox on April 9th 1865 Assassination of Lincoln on April 14th 1865 Last Confederate army surrenders on June 23rd 1865 Thirteenth Amendment to Constitution ratified, abolishing slavery on December 18th Source: Internet, 1999 Chronology of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866): 1815 Birth of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer in Alsace, Germany/France 1835 (circa) Marriage to Sophia Webber 1835 (circa) Emigration from Alsace, Germany/France to Philadelphia, USA on honeymoon 1836 Birth of Charles F. Lindauer, his son, in Pennsylvania 1840 Birth Louise Julius Lindauer, his son in Pennsylvania, USA 1840 (circa) Move from Philadelphia to Manhattan, New York City 1840 (circa) Birth of John Lindauer, his son, in Pennsylvania or New York, USA 1844 New York City police force is organized 1846 First telegraph service opens between New York City and Philadelphia 1847 City College of New York opens 1853 New York City police wear uniforms for the first time 1856 Land is purchased for the construction of Central Park 1860 South Carolina is the first of seven states to secede on November 6th 1861 Inauguration of Abraham Lincoln as President of the United States on March 4th 1861 Confederates attack Fort Sumter on April 12th 1861 First Battle of Bull Run (Manassas) on July 21st 1861 Jefferson Davis inaugurated President of the Confederacy for six-year term on February 22nd 1862 Battle of Shiloh on April 6th to 7th 1862 Second Battle of Bull Run (Manassas) on August 29th to 30th 1862 Battle of Antietam on September 17th 1862 Battle of Fredericksburg on December 13th 1863 Lincoln issues final Emancipation Proclamation on January 1st 1863 Union government enacts conscription on March 3rd 1863 Battle of Chancellorsville on May 1st to 6th 1863 New York City Draft Riots in July 1863 Lincoln's Gettysburg Address on November 19th 1864 Sherman's Atlanta campaign, culminating in surrender of Atlanta on May 7th to September 2nd 1864 Sherman's march from Atlanta to the sea on November 15th to December 20th 1865 New York City Fire Department is founded 1865 Fall of Richmond and Petersburg on April 2nd 1865 Lee surrenders at Appomattox on April 9th 1865 Assassination of Lincoln on April 14th 1865 Last Confederate army surrenders on June 23rd 1865 Thirteenth Amendment to Constitution ratified, abolishing slavery on December 18th 1866 Living at 42 Grand Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA 1866 Death of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer on Wednesday, September 5th 1999 Richard Arthur Norton rediscovers grave on third visit on April 23rd Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1999 Alsace: Alsace, administrative region of northeastern France. In addition to producing textiles and chemicals, Alsace has a well-developed agricultural economy. Important crops include grains, tobacco, and grapes. Alsace was absorbed into the Holy Roman Empire in 925. During the late Middle Ages a number of powerful towns, such as Strasbourg and Colmar, won status as miniature republics. After the Thirty Years' War (1618-1648), Alsace became a province of France, remaining so until the French Revolution (1789-1799), when it was split into departments. These departments were later incorporated into the German Empire. For subsequent history, see Alsace-Lorraine. Source: Encarta, 1999 Alsace-Lorraine: Alsace-Lorraine, historic frontier area of northeastern France, separated from Germany on the east by the Rhine River. The region's culture contains both French and German elements, but French is the dominant language. After the breakup of the empire of Charlemagne in the 9th century, control of the region passed between French and Germanic rulers. The term Alsace-Lorraine was first used in 1871, when the French provinces of Alsace and Lorraine were annexed by Germany. They were returned to France in 1919, after World War I. The territory was ceded to Germany during World War II, but France regained it after Germany's defeat in 1945. Source: Encarta, 1999 Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) by Eloise Ensko (1925-1993): My great-grandmother Sophia married an Oscar Lindauer. They came from Alsace-Lorraine the US on their honeymoon. Alsace-Lorraine was then owned by the French. Great grandmother brought a lovely picture of Napoleon over from the other side - none of which I have ever seen duplicated. It is still in the family and in excellent condition. The Lindauer family owned a huge department store over there. When the newlyweds came to this country about the early 1800's they settled in Philadelphia. The living room furniture is still in the family. I have in my possession one of the sitting chairs. It is a very pretty, light wood in color, Victorian style. It is now of heavy material and cover. Sophia's Oscar had three boys and later on one girl. The boys were Charles, Louis and John. Note: Original document is with Eloise Ensko Higgins Source: Eloise Ensko (1925-1993), Written Testimony, July 03, 1965 Eloise Lindauer (1815-1866) by Eloise Ensko (1925-1993): The girl, Eloise was named by her brother, Charles. He found it by reading a book (Heloise & Abelard) The boys were much older than Eloise. Eloise grew up in old Greenwich Village in New York City. She played the piano and and also sang in the Saint Thomas Church, on Fifth Avenue & 53rd Street, New York City, on Sundays in the choir. For a short period of time Eloise Lindauer attended the Convent of the Sacred Heart with her best friend. She died at her home 155 West 171st Street, New York City in her ninety-second year, from old age. She played her piano by note and from memory until the week before she passed away. She had reddish blonde hair up until the end with a very slight trace of white and wore it in an old-fashioned knot on the top of her head. Eloise Lindauer married William Ensko, of New York City and had four children: William Arthur Ensko, Charles Edward Ensko, Eloise Ensko and Sophie Charlotte Ensko. Note: Heloise (c1098-1164) Note: Original document is with Eloise Ensko Higgins Source: Eloise Ensko (1925-1993), Written Testimony, July 03, 1965 Other Lindauers from Alsace: Thursday, October 28, 1999 Subject: Schonau Is Schonau in Saxony or Alsace Lorraine? I have Lindauer ancestors who came to America in 1882. Just verified that one of the children, Paul, was born in Alsace Lorraine from the census. Nancy Shelton Source: http://www.familyhistory.com/ Statue Of Liberty-Ellis Island Foundation: Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) of Alsace-Lorraine Dear Richard Norton, Thank you for your registration for the American Immigrant Wall of Honor. You will receive your letter of confirmation and certificate within 4-6 weeks. Sincerely, The Statue Of Liberty-Ellis Island Foundation, Inc. Source: Statue Of Liberty-Ellis Island Foundation, 2000 Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ): The only Lindauer I knew of was Eloise (Ellie) Lindauer (1861-1935), she was my mother's grandmother and my mother remembered meeting her when she lived in Jersey City. I looked up her death certificate and it gave her father and mother's name. That would have been the end of the Lindauer search, if it wasn't for an accidental find. I found the death certificate for one of the Freudenbergs that died at birth and it listed Cypress Hill Cemetery in Brooklyn. I was very excited and the next day I called the cemetery and sent them the $30 they asked to pay for the research. They sent a certificate on October 10, 1998 with the Freudenberg information and I entered it on my chart. About a week later I noticed a note at the bottom of the page that said "There are ten more people named Lindauer, If you want research done there is an extra charge". I called and asked about the research and they wanted more money, so I sent them a second check. The new information arrived and I tried to make sense of it, there was an "Esko" and Massey in the grave also. A trip to the archive in NY gave a few birth and death certificates of the people in the grave, and gave the relationship of some of the people. I then visited the cemetery, it took three separate trips into Brooklyn till I found the grave. Sara and Daniel Norton were with me and are in the pictures of the tombstone. I photographed the grave and didn't develop the film for a month. I noticed then that the name "Esko" was really "Ensko" and looked them all up in the Internet telephone directory and called one. They told me they were related and they lived in Trenton. They had a photo of Oscar A.M. Lindauer and his wife as well as a written testimony. I visited them and took photos of them. Later I found the Oscar A.M. Lindauer obituary in the Rutgers Library. Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), Written Testimony, August 23, 2000 Address: Alsace-Lorraine, Germany/France (1815-1835); Pennsylvania, USA (1835-1837); 42 Grand Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA (1866) Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Livingston Masonic Library: From: Livingston Masonic Library To: Richard Arthur Norton Sent: Wednesday, July 10, 2002 1:19 PM Subject: Re: Mason Registry Information Dear Mr. Norton, Thank you for writing. I found the following information on your ancestors: I searched the Library's microfiche files of lodge annual returns for information on Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer or Eastern Star Lodge #227. I began by checking the lodge's 1866 return, hoping to find an entry upon the event of Lindauer's death. However, there was no entry, which would indicate that Mr. Lindauer was either not a member of the lodge, or that he had ended his membership at some point prior to his death. I began tracing back through the returns, which we have going back until 1853, but I did not find the name Oscar Lindauer as a member of the lodge. The lodge returns are handwritten, and it is possible that I missed an entry, but I'm fairly sure I made a thorough search. I did find a member named Charles F. Lindauer, who joined the lodge in 1864. Brother Lindauer received his first Masonic degree in 1861 at the age of 24. His occupation was "clerk," his birthplace reads "America," and his residence "NY." The date of his first degree was 3/23/1861; he received his 2nd degree on 4/3/1861; and he completed his membership in the lodge with his 3rd degree on 1/27/1864. It seems possible that Brother Lindauer took part in the Civil War, as it is not usual to have a three-year gap between the 2nd and 3rd degrees. I hope that this information is of some use. Good luck to you in your future research. Sincerely, Tom Savini, Director of Chancellor Robert R. Livingston Masonic Library and Museum 71 West 23rd Street, New York, NY 10010 Telephone: 212-337-6620 Visit the Livingston Masonic Library's website at www.livmalib.org Masonic Lodges: WELCOME TO THE GRAND LODGE OF NEW YORK F&AM 71 W 23rd St., New York, NY 10010 - 4149 212-741-4500 800-362-7664 Registry: DFRegistry@aol.com Source: Internet, 2000 Masonic Lodge Registry: The Grand Lodge Registry is the "big database in the sky" sort of speaking. All records of Masons alive today and yesteryear are kept on file. For those that require information on a brother or may be requesting information on a family member for historical/personal reasons, this would be a good starting place. It would greatly help, if you can provide (in addition to a name) the Lodge of the brother if known, or the city in which the Lodge meets or met. The date of birth and/or date deceased are also important in tracking down the information. Although the data is immense, it must be understood that the information being requested is not always available and that this is not the primary function of the Registry. These "searches" are performed as time permits and are and by the generosity of the Registry. Additionally, this is not for use in changing current information whether you are the brother in question or the Secretary of a Lodge. It is not intended nor does it supercede the use of the required Registry forms by the Lodge Secretary, who has the sole responsibility of updating a brothers information. Should you have questions on the MLSS or any other topic which you would typically use the telephone to call, feel free to use Email. Email: FamNYRegistry@aol.com Source: http://www.nymasons.org/registry.html Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866). b. 1815, Strasbourg, Alsace-Lorraine, Germany/France. d. September 05, 1866, 42 Grand Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA. Free and Accepted Mason: Eastern Star Lodge, No. 227, New York. Immigration in 1834, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. Oscar was born in Alsace where his parents ran a department store. He married Sophia Weber (1815-1891) and on their honeymoon in 1834 they emigrated to Philadelphia. They had three children in Philadelphia, Charles Frederick Lindauer (1835-1921) who would later marry Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931), John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) and Louis Julius Lindauer (1842-1915). The family moved to New York around 1850 and their daughter, Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) was born there. Eloise would later marry William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889). They lived in Greenwich Village in New York City on Houston Street and Oscar and his children appeared to have run a liquor vending business. Oscar and his son were both Freemasons and one or more of his children may have served in the Civil War, but no evidence has been found to date. Oscar died in 1866 and he is buried in Cypress Hill Cemetery, 833 Jamaica Avenue, Brooklyn, New York, 11208-1593, USA and his obituary appeared in the New York Herald on Friday, September 07, 1866. In the year 2000 I placed his name on the American Immigrant Wall of Honor at Ellis Island. The only known photograph of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) was in the collection of Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944). She also inherited the family bible. It is now housed with Eloise Ensko Higgins (1955- ) in Lawrenceville, New Jersey. In 1965 Eloise Ensko (1925-1993) wrote "My great-grandmother Sophia married an Oscar Lindauer. They came from Alsace-Lorraine the US on their honeymoon. Alsace-Lorraine was then owned by the French. Great grandmother brought a lovely picture of Napolean over from the other side - none of which I have ever seen duplicated. It is still in the family and in excellent condition. The Lindauer family owned a huge department store over there. When the newlyweds came to this country about the early 1800's they settled in Philadelphia. The living room furniture is still in the family. I have in my possesion one of the sitting chairs. It is a very pretty, light wood in color, Victorian style. It is now of heavy material and cover. Sophia's Oscar had three boys and later on one girl. The boys were Charles, Louis and John." Note: Posted to findagrave.com on June 17, 2003 Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 2003 John Jacob Lindauer (1841-1888) by Eloise Ensko (1882-1966): John Jacob Lindauer died on January 05, 1888 at age 47. Source: Eloise Ensko (1882-1966), Lindauer Family Bible Ellis Island: Oscar Arthur Moritz, Strasbourg, Alsace-Lorraine Note: Placed by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Website: http://www.wallofhonor.com Source: Ellis Island Foundation, 2000 Descendency of Oscar Lindauer (1815-1866) of Strasbourg, Alsace to Sara and Daniel Norton: 01. Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) Immigrant from Strasbourg, Alsace Sophia Weber (1815-1891) of Strasbourg, Alsace 02. Charles Frederick Lindauer (1835-1921) Hotel in Rye, NY Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) 03. Eloise (Ellie) Lindauer (1861-1935) Maximillian (Max) S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) Insurance Sales 04. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968) Real Estate Sales Maria (May) Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) 05. Selma (Sally) Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) Accountant 06. Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Pharmaceutical Scientist Anita Malootian (1961- ) aka Christine Six, Medical Writer 07. Sara Ann Norton (1990- ) and Daniel Thomas Norton (1993- ) Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 2002 Archive: Photograph of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) Bible of Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) Archived by Eloise Ensko Higgins (1955- ) in Lawrenceville, New Jersey, 2003 Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) b. 1815, Strasbourg, Alsace-Lorraine, Germany/France d. September 05, 1866, 42 Grand Street, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA Free and Accepted Mason: Eastern Star Lodge, No. 227, New York Immigration: 1834, Philadelphia, PA Immigrant Ancestor Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on March 18, 2003 Category:Notes pages